doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
Eternal Physiology: Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion, specifically processing and gaining nourishment from solar photon particles. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As an Argonian Eternal, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Hyperion's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Hyperion uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Marcus to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Superhuman Strength: Hyperion possesses great physical strength. At his peak, he possesses superhuman strength listed at class 100 (the scale is not to be taken literally, but just comparatively). Hyperion has been shown to almost match the strength of beings such as Gladiator (whose strength is classified at class 100+). However, currently his strength most likely reaches beyond Class 100+ since Marcus Milton was able to lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain,382 physically overpowering Thanos in combat,383 moving Earth away from the Sun with aid of Quasar while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that would require quintillions tons of force), hold two Earths apart to prevent them from colliding with each other for a period of time,4 confront the Hulk blow-for-blow until the Hulk reverted back to human form,24, lift the entire city of Atlantis out of the water and fly high in the air with it and having the strength necessary to shatter a small planet with numerous blows. True limits of his strength is still unknown since it fluctuate over time10. * Superhuman Speed: Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete; capable of moving faster than lightning,5 his top speed is beyond mach 4 (3,700 miles per hour) within Earth's atmosphere. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can still fly at speeds faster than speed of sound and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. * Flight: Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, Hyperion is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second387) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space.388 He once travelled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning he is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light. * Superhuman Stamina: Hyperion's highly advanced musculature converts fatigue poisons directly into cellular energy. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days, his ability to convert solar photons into energy sustaining him before he begins to tire. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing, and he has stated that he does not need to breathe.25 * Invulnerability: Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature (from -455 to 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit without issue) and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He has withstood direct blows from the Hulk and even great impact forces such as being repeatedly struck by Gladiator and from Thor's hammer. During an adventure into Earth-1610, otherwise known as the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Hyperion was able to withstand being slashed by the Adamantium claws of that universe's version of Wolverine without being injured.24 He was also able to survive the blast of nuclear warheads,392 entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed,393 withstanding the impact of an exploding star, and survive in the void of a destroyed universe. * Self Sustenance: Hyperion also does not require air, food or water to survive as long as his body absorb Solar energy.2 * Superhuman Reflexes: Hyperion's reflexes & agility are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Agility: Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.needed * Enhanced Vision: Hyperion also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities, including: ** X-Ray Vision: Hyperion is capable of peering through solid objects.2 ** Telescopic Vision: Hyperion can seeing objects in clear and detail at long distance even a minuscule things like strands of DNA while in orbit,26 ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Hyperion can see all forms of the electromagnetic spectrum as well as any shifts within it.27 ** Microscopic Vision: hyperion can see all things down to the microscopic level.28 ** Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Enhanced Hearing: Hyperion is capable of hearing with amazing clarity and distance, and even perceiving frequencies outside normal range.26 This also gives him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. * Atomic Vision: Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast,390 potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. Hyperion's beams are powerful enough to kill someone as resilient as Namor.10 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel solar energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. * Longevity: Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether.